The present invention relates to the field of writing instruments, and more particularly to a stand for writing instruments utilizing the writing instrument cap.
Writing instruments have long been known which employ removable caps. Such writing instruments include fountain pens, ball-point pens, felt tip markers and pens, and mechanical pencils. Such instruments generally comprise an elongated barrel suitable for being held in the hand, a writing or marking tip at one end of the barrel, and a removable cap which fits over the writing tip when the instrument is not in use. Commonly the cap includes a pocket clip for clipping the writing instrument to one's pocket.
Many writing instruments sold today are very inexpensive, and once the ink supply is exhausted, the pen is thrown away and not reused. One exemplary such writing instrument is the "uni-ball" pen marketed by FaberCastell, which, while disposable, also provides a high quality line and is provided with a removable cap which snaps on and off, with the pocket clip being formed on a broad strap of springy metal. Other similar writing instruments are available to the market today, including instruments marketed by BIC, Papermate, Pentel, and Pilot.
Ink pen stands to support a pen on a desk or the like conventionally comprise a weighted base and a writing instrument holder which is supported by the base to receive the writing tip end of the writing instrument. Sometimes the cap is connected to the base by a swivel joint to allow the angle of the cap to be adjusted relative to the base as desired by the user. Such stands are typically used for relatively expensive writing instruments such as expensive fountain pens or ball-point pens. There is therefore a need for a disposable writing instrument stand which is simple and inexpensive.